youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
8-BitRyan
Ryan (born: ), better known online as 8-BitRyan is a English YouTuber well-known for his videos of FNAF, Geometry Dash and other horror games. Second Channel 8-BitRyan has a second channel called 8-BitGaming that he owns with his friend Bazamalam. The channel has mostly gaming videos, just like Ryan's first channel, and also has vlogging videos. St. Jude On Ryan's second channel, he has an entire marathon for St. Jude's children research hospital where he dressed as FNAF characters and went skydiving alongside Bazamalam, Dawko, and Razzbowski. He left his fans to donate the money, and he raised over $2,000. Neo-BitRyan Neo-BitRyan is Ryan's alter ego with glowing white eyes. He is believed to be his brother (Editing Ryan) who has come back for revenge after Ryan killed him in the 200,000 subscriber special video with the hand gun. Neo-BitRyan has appeared in multiple videos from the 'We Happy Few' series as well as some of the 'Five Nights at Freddy's - Ultimate Custom Night' and 'Five Nights at Freddy's VR - Help Wanted' and multiple videos after that. Games Played Ryan has played hundreds of games within his YouTube career, most popular of which is his Five Nights at Freddy's series, which has gained millions upon millions of views. Other notable series include Subnautica and ClusterTruck. * 6 AM At the Chum Bucket * 7 Ways to Die * 20 Years Later * 3:30 AM At The Floater's Cemetery * 60 Parsecs * 123 Slaughter Me Street 2 * 911 Operator * ABZU * Advanced Education with Victor * Affected the Manor * Agar.io * Akinator * Alien: Isolation * Alpages: The Five Books * Among the Sleep * Among the Sleep: Prologue * Anxiety: Lost Night * Araya * Arizona Sunshine * ARKTIKA. 1 * Arthur's Nightmare * Asemblance * Astroneer * Baby's Nightmare Circus * Baldi's Basics Field Trip * Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning * Baldi's Unreal Basics * Baldimore's Highschool * Bathroom * The Beast Inside * Bendy and The Ink Machine * Bendy in Nightmare Run * Beware * Big Fat Neighbor * BONBON * Bonnie Simulator * Bonnie Simulator 2 * Boogeyman 2 * Breathedge * Buried Beneath * Call of Cthulu * Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 * Call of Duty: World War II * CASE: Animatronics * CASE 2: Animatronics Survival * A Child's Sight * Clone Drone in The Danger Zone * Close Your Eyes * Cluck Yegger * ClusterTruck * Colony Survival * The Conjuring House * Contagion Outbreak VR * Continuous * Courage's Curse * Cuphead * Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy * Dark Deception * Date Ariane * Dayshift at Freddy's * Dayshift at Freddy's 2 * Dayshift at Freddy's 3 * Dead by Daylight * Dead End Road * Dead Man's Journey * Debris * Detroit: Become Human * Devil May Cry 5 (demo) * Diep.io * Do You Copy * Doki Doki Literature Club * The Dolls * Don't Knock Twice * Duck Season * Dungeon Nightmares * Dying Light * Dying Light: Bad Blood * Dying Light: The Following * Eggs for Bart * The Elevator Ritual VR * Emily Wants to Play * Emily Wants To Play Too * Endless Inside * The Escapists * The Escapists 2 * Evil Nun * The Evil Within 2 * The Exorcist: Legion VR * Eyes: Horror Game * Fariwalk: The Past * Final Hours 3 * Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father * Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken * Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined * Final Nights: REDUX * Finding Bigfoot * Finding Bigfoot 2.0 * Five Nights at Candy's * Five Nights at Candy's 3 * Five Nights at The Chump Bucket * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * Five Nights at Ronald's * FNaF World * The Forest * Francisca * Fredbear and Friends: A Twisted Awakening * Fredbear and Friends: Reboot * Fredbear's Fright * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Friday the 13th: The Game * From Other Suns * Frosty Nights * Garbage Day * Geometry Dash * Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy * Give Up * Give Up 2 * Gloomy Room * God of War (2018) * Golf With Your Friends * Goodbye My King * Google Feud * Grand Theft Taxi * Grandpa * Granny * Green Hell * Guts & Glory * Hand Simulator * Hand-less Millionaire 2 * Happy Room * Happy Wheels * Hello Neighbor * Hidden Agenda * Hide and Shriek * Home Sweet Home * Hotel Remorse * The House Abandon * Human * HUNT: Showdown * I Am Bread * I Expect You to Die * Identity V * Infliction * The Impossible Quizmas * The Inner Friend * Inside * IT: The Game * IT VR * JOLLY 3 * The Joy of Creation * The Joy of Creation: Halloween Edition * The Joy of Creation: Reborn * The Joy of Creation: Story Mode * Kindergarten * Kindergarten 2 * Krew.io * The Last Look * Layers of Fear * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Life Is Strange * Life Is Strange: Before the Storm * The Lighthouse * Little Nightmares * Lunacy * Lunacy: Saint Rhodes * MADiSON * The Mannequin * Minecraft * Moirai * Mono * Monstrum * Mortem * Mr. President * Move or Die * Muddy Heights * Muddy Heights 2 * My Last Friday * Narcosis * Night Time Visitor * No Man's Sky * No Thing * Notes of Obsession * Nuclear Business * The Nun * Obsolete: After the Accident * Outlast * Outlast 2 * Outlast: Whistleblower * One Night at Flumpty's 2 * One Night at Freddy's 3D * Overnight 2 Redux * Overtime * Passpartout: The Starving Artist * Planet Coaster * Please Don't Touch Anything VR * Play With Me * Plug & Play * POPGOES * Project Wheels * The Purgatory * Raft * The Rake * RE77 * Resident Evil (2002) * Resident Evil 2 (2019) * Resident Evil 4 * Resident Evil 7: Beginning Hour * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard * Resident Evil 7: Kitchen * Resident Evil 7: Midnight * Reveal the Deep * Rides with Strangers * Rock of Ages 2 * Scorn * SCP: Containment Breach * Scrap Mechanic * Sea of Thieves * Secret Neighbor * Seeking Evil: The Wendigo * Sexy Hiking * A Shadow Over Freddy's * Shiver * Simulacra * The Sinner * Slendrina * Slime Rancher * Slither.io * Sara is Missing * Sneak Thief * SOMA * Sophie's Curse * Sort The Court * Spaghet * Spider-Man * Spooky's House of Jumpscares * Simulacra: Pipe Dreams * Sit N' Survive * The Stanley Parable * Stay Out of The House * Stick Fight The Game * Stories Untold * The Stranger * StuntFest * Subnautica * Subnautica Below Zero * SUPERHOT * SuperTruck * Swamp Simulator * Tasty Planet: Back For Seconds * Tattletail * Tattletop * Tea Party Simulator 2015 * Thief Simulator * The Fredbear Archives * There's Poop in My Soup * Those Nights at Rachel's * Those Nights at Rachel's 2: Reloaded * Totally Accurate Battle Simulator * Totally Accurate Battle Zombielater * Towel Required * Toy Box * Try to Fall Asleep * Tube Tycoon * Turbo Dismount * Ultimate Custom Night * Ultimate Epic Battle Simulator * Undertale * Unforgiving: A Northern Hymn * Universe Sandbox² * Until Dawn * Until Dawn: Rush of Blood * The Very Organised Thief * Visage * Vive Nights at Freddy's * The Waiting Room * The Walking Dead * The Walking Dead: 400 Days * The Walking Dead: Season Two * The Walking Dead: The New Frontier * The Walking Dead: The Final Season * Watch This! * The Watson-Scott Test * We Happy Few * Welcome to Hanwell * Welcome to the Game * Welcome to The Game II * Whack the Creeps * What Remains Of Edith Finch * White Noise 2 * Who Must Die * Who's Your Daddy * Wilson's Heart * Would You Rather? * Wounded * Yandere Simulator * You Have 10 Seconds * Your Toy * YouTubers Life This page was created on July 25, 2018, by CreepyHowler. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers